


it means ‘thank you’ (sort of)

by justanexercise



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15488829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanexercise/pseuds/justanexercise
Summary: olamjive'voh. It means thank you. Sort of. (No it doesn't.)When Kara says olamjive'voh every time Alex gives up her food and Alex takes it to mean thank you.





	it means ‘thank you’ (sort of)

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to elo for the kryptonian translator! 
> 
> https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/trans

 

**Hostess cupcakes**

If Alex Danvers were to evaluate herself for her actions for the past month, she would describe herself as more than patient, kind and understanding. She’s been more than accommodating when her parents decided, without even consulting her, to house an _alien_ in their home, in _her_ room.

She’s endured the interloper breaking down her door (it was an accident her father says), ripping through her second favorite pair of jeans, sharing a room with her, and now Alex can’t even sleep at night.

Kara shifts on the bed again, the bed creaking under her weight. Alex buries her head under her pillow, tempted to throw the damn thing at Kara to make her stop moving. But then Kara might make the pillow explode or something and she’s not explaining to her mom why she needs a new pillow. Finally, it seems that Kara’s gotten comfortable and this time it’s not creaking that has Alex gritting her teeth. It’s the faint telltale signs of a stomach eating itself.

Kara is still hungry. Kara had eaten the last slice of lasagna that Alex had wanted to take to school and she has the audacity to still be hungry?

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispers in the otherwise quiet room. She shifts in bed _again_ , covering her stomach with a heavy blanket.

Alex can still hear the noises her stomach makes. She kicks off the covers, clicking on her lamp and stomps over to her backpack. She does this all with as much teenage huffiness as she could muster, with her hair messy from being under the pillow and the kitten printed pajamas. Alex rummages through, finding what she wants and tossing it into Kara’s face.

Kara stares when it falls into her hands.

The way she looks at that hostess cupcake is much too reverent. Kara loves food just way too much for Alex to understand.

Alex slides back into bed, hoping that would tide Kara over so she can get some damn sleep.

Kara’s look of utter devotion transfer from that cupcake to Alex, her eyes wide and watery.

“ _Olamjive'voh,”_ Kara says, breathy, awed.

Alex bites her lip, stopping herself from a stereotypically snarky retort. She may not understand the words Kara says, but she knows the sentiment.

“You’re welcome.”

She rolls over, turning off her light. Alex regrets giving Kara that cupcake when the plastic wrap crinkles. Thankfully Kara eats fast and Alex falls asleep without chucking her pillow at Kara.

 

**Pizza**

To be honest, Alex is getting sick of takeout. A weird thing for a teenager to admit, but there are rarely homecooked meals now that Jeremiah is working far. Eliza’s too busy doing research during the nights to come home at a reasonable hour. Alex thinks that maybe it’s the house Eliza doesn’t’ want to come back to.

Tonight, it’s pizza, and Alex had already ordered an extra one for Kara, knowing the appetite she has. Kara’s already finished her own two pizzas, eyeing the last slice in Alex’s box with her damn puppy dog eyes. Alex isn’t sure who taught her that look but it’s definitely cheating. It’s her pizza god damn it and if she wants to save a slice for lunch tomorrow, it’s within her right. Alex huffs, sliding the box closer to her so Kara isn’t tempted to snatch it. But then if Eliza knows that she hadn’t been feeding Kara right, even after those two pizzas, she’ll just get another disappointed look and lecture. So not worth it.

Alex rolls her eyes when Kara perks up as Alex  moves the box, shoving it across the table.

“Here.”

Kara’s eyes sparkle, as if that slice of pizza were the most delicious thing on Earth. Alex’s breath catches when Kara directs that look to her.

“ _Olamjive'voh,”_ Kara says.

Alex shrugs, whatever, it’s just pizza. She turns away when Kara gobbles it down, smiling with her cheeks bulging. Alex scratches at her chest, a weird warm feeling there.

 

**Ice Cream**

It’s practically second nature now for Alex to notice anything wrong with Kara’s mood. It’s not just the telltale crinkle in Kara’s forehead, but the way she’s pouting when she puts a spoon into her mouth. Alex glances at Kara’s ice cream, there’s still ice cream so what could be the…

“Did you eat all the brownie already?” Alex asks.

Kara nods, looking at Alex’s pint of ice cream that still has cookie dough in it. Now, Kara looks even more put out. Alex ignores her, it’s not her fault that she saves up the goodness. Alex makes a show of it, making sure there’s a heap full of cookie dough on her spoon and licks it clean.

She raises an eyebrow at Kara, who’s looking super transfixed at Alex’s spoon in her mouth. Kara coughs, her cheeks reddening. Alex suspects Kara’s keeping the jealousy at bay so Alex doesn’t tease her about food again.

Alex taps her pint of ice cream against Kara’s. “Switch.”

Kara lights up, eagerly switching their containers.

“ _Olamjive'voh.”_

“Yea yea,” Alex huffs, peckng Kara’s cheek.

Her lips must still be cold from the ice cream, since Kara’s cheek feels abnormally warm.

 

**Pot stickers**

Alex is not going to conceded this time. There’s one more pot sticker in the box and Kara’s already had four, Alex only had one. She can feel Kara’s puppy dog eyes looking at her. Alex stabs the pot sticker with her chopsticks, ignoring Kara’s whimper.

“If that pot sticker isn’t in my mouth in 5 seconds, I’m going to melt your face off.”

Alex glares, seeing the smug look on Kara’s face. As if Alex would do anything but give in. It takes Alex three seconds to roll her eyes and hold it up for Kara. Leaning over the table to take her bounty, Kara eats it all nice and slow, smugly waggling her eyebrows.

“ _Olamjive'voh.”_

Alex clicks the tips of the chopsticks together in warning. “You’re lucky I love you.”

Kara smiles, making Alex feel all warm inside again.

 

**Dino nuggets**

Human hands aren’t meant to draw shapes like these. Alex makes another squiggly line, matching it up to what is written in the notebook. Her notebook is filled with toddler like penmanship than anything legible. She sounds out the words under the Kryptonese script in Romanized letters. The English letters are just as bad as the Kryptonese script. Clark has terrible handwriting. He’s lucky everything is mostly printed  nowadays.

Alex tamps down the jealousy and anger that comes every time she thinks of Kara’s cousin. After all, he did come through and give her his old notebook of Kryptonese writing. She’d bitten the bullet and left him a winding message about learning a language that he’s far more adept at than her, not saying anything outright just in case someone could be listening in. At least he’d gotten it and sent her a package of his old notebooks. She still wants to call him and tear him a new one when the package arrived. Luckily Kara was still out in the library and Alex was the one who got the mail. Clark left his own name on the outside. If Kara had been the one to receive  it, she would’ve been overjoyed then depressed because it wasn’t meant for her.

Alex wants to kick him in the shins for forgetting he has a cousin in the first place.

She writes out another letter, forming some words this time in the weird syntax. She’s still confused. Learning two foreign languages at once is probably not a good idea. She might be mixing it up with Spanish. These words don’t make sense.

“Knock knock,” Kara says, bouncing over with a plate of dino nuggets. “Here,” she says, putting the plate beside Alex. Alex sees that there are definitely a few taken off the top pile. Kara may have eaten a few on her way to Alex.

“Thanks,” Alex says, sliding a nugget through the bowl of ketchup and popping it into her mouth.

“Alex…?” Kara stares at the Kryptonese writing, fingers tracing the words.

“I wanted it to be a surprise,” Alex says softly, not sure what Kara is thinking. She can’t read her right now, her face completely blank. That might be a tell in itself, and Alex is prepared to apologize when she loses all her breath. Kara hugs her tight, face buried in her neck.

“ _Olamjive'voh._ ” Kara pulls back, thumbs caressing Alex’s cheek.

Alex swallows, her face burning. “About that…” Alex takes her notebook, showing the words she’d been writing. “Is the translation wrong or something? I’ve been writing _tragozon'kau_ as thank you.”

“I…It…I mean…” Kara sputters. “It sort of uhm…it has a deeper meaning than that…much more like…heartfelt!”

“So a heartfelt thank you?”

Kara nods her head fast. “Yep! That’s it!”

“Wow.” Alex chuckles. “So you love food that much huh?”

“Huh?”

“You always say it after I give you food.”

“W-Well,” Kara flushes. “I love food.”

Alex laughs again, now with Kara to teach her how to read and write Kryptonese.

 

**G'haun ma (custard)**

Alex is still taking it all in, being on a spaceship here with Kara and Alura. They’re having a ‘family dinner’ as Kara puts it. Kara has yet to decide if she’s going home with Alura to Argo City or staying on Earth. She doesn’t want to think of this as a farewell dinner, but the thought weighs heavily in her stomach. Still, her scientific curiosity to this new culture and food overtakes that. And Kara’s been smiling non-stop, holding Alex’s hand at every opportunity.

“What is this?” Alex asks, using her fork to pierce the surface of that pristine yellow surface.

“G'haun ma,” Alura says.

“It’s sort of like custard I think,” Kara says, already shoveling it into her mouth.

Alex hums, eyes closing at all the unfamiliar spices, but ultimately delicious desert. “Wow. I think this is better than chocolate pecan pie.”

Kara raises a finger. “Uh no. Chocolate pecan pie is the best desert in the galaxy.”

They politely explain to Alura what it is and Alura lights up when they tell her it’s Eliza’s recipe.

Alex wants to lean back in her chair, her stomach completely full. She’s glad she’s wearing her civilian clothes here, a tac suit would not be amenable to such a large dinner. And she remembers her manners. Alex sits back up, smiling at Alura.

“Olamjive'voh,” Alex says, “for dinner.”

Alura seems to choke on her drink, sending a panicked look at Kara. Alex blinks, never would it cross her mind to see Alura being so flustered.

“What did…?” Alex blinks.

Kara laughs, much too loudly, much too sharply, and much too fake. Kara is nervous and Alex doesn’t know why.

“She’s a kidder!” Kara slaps the table. “Such a jokester!”

Alura tilts her head, puzzled but ultimately seems to ignore Alex’s horrible pronunciation. Alex must have said something completely insulting in Kryptonese and she vows to never ever speak it again in her presence.

“Well, color me surprised Alex,” Alura says with a twinkle of mischief, “as flattered as I am I do not think proposing—“

“Oh look!” Kara interrupts, pointing at nowhere in particular.

Alex narrows her eyes now, suspicious. “Kara…”

Kara looks ready to duck under the table, possibly punch a hole into the ship and fly off.

“What does olamjive'voh mean?”

Kara’s face reddens and she bites her lip. “Marry me?”

“What?” Alex needs to sit, good thing she’s already sitting. Her world tilts in her mind, processing every interaction she’s had with Kara and…Kara’s been saying ‘marry me’ for years! “You said it meant thank you!”

“Uhm…” Kara scratches the back of her neck. “I don’t recall saying that.”

“Have you been asking…that…for…” Alex blinks, mind completely broken.

“Uhm….yes?”

And Alex just stares incredulously, wrapping her head around the fact that Kara’s been asking her to marry her for nearly a decade.

 

**Cake**

“Olamjive'voh,” Alex says, feeding Kara a piece of cake.

Kara giggles, shoving at Alex’s shoulder. “Yes, definitely yes.”

Alex grins, smiling at the assistant who calls them cute. She takes another plate of cake, one of many on the table.

“Try this one,” Alex says.

“Champagne cake?”

“Chocolate frosting.”

Kara gleefully lets Alex feed her, trying out all the different wedding cakes. It’s Kara’s favorite part of wedding planning. They hold holds, their bonding bracelets twinkling in the light.

 


End file.
